elijah_schutfandomcom-20200214-history
Elijah Schut Wiki
Elijah Clay Schut Elijah Clay Schut, born June 16th, 1999, is known for his role as executive president in Gunston Student Government Association, his proficiency at the trading card game Magic: the Gathering, and his work as a dock hand and assistant at the Sailing Emporium in Rock Hall, Maryland. Elijah, often referred to as Eli by his friends and family, was born in the small historical town of Chestertown, Maryland. He was subsequently raised and still lives in the town of Rock Hall, Maryland. Educated at private institutions all his life, Elijah first attended school at Kent School in Chestertown, Maryland which he attended from the fall of 2002 until the spring of 2013. He then moved to secondary education, in the fall of 2013, where he attends the Gunston School in Centreville, Maryland. Elijah has often discussed his dreams of politics, law, and changing the world with friends. He has also recently committed to St. Mary's College of Maryland and is planned to begin attendance there in the fall of 2017. Early Life Elijah Schut's parents Edward Schut and Sarah Schut moved to Rock Hall in 1994 and were subsequently married in the front yard. Then in 1999, Elijah was born, only 3 days after Sarah Schut's 32nd birthday. Elijah spent his first four years living as an only child living on, at that time, a small chicken farm. Both of his parents at the time worked in sales for the paper pulp industry, which allowed for Elijah to be taken care of in a nearby daycare while they worked. After he turned three, however, Elijah was moved to the Pre-K class of Kent School and spent the rest of his lower education there. He later had four brothers and sisters join him in order of age: Severin, Tessa, Mariner, and Lia. Mariner, however, suffered from sensory issues and instead of attending the same school as the other children, was put into a more specialized school that was close by called Radcliffe. Kent School was a small school with about 16-22 kids a class. These classmates stayed with Elijah for the first 11 years of his life. This was not always a good thing as Elijah struggled with bullying, friends, and school work. He did maintain some friendships though and took up some key tricks, most notably his ability to become stoic when under duress. In the summers Elijah would attend numerous camps but the main camp that he attended since the age of 6 was the Rock Hall Yacht Club's Sailing School. Though a proficient sailor, he would often retaliate greatly to the idea of sailing. These retaliations were disregarded by his father, and he attended the camp just the same until the age of 13. The camp that Elijah did enjoy most was a local theater camp at the Prince Theater. It was there he first began to really enjoy the theater, putting on shows like A Fairy Tale Night Live, Tales from a Comic Strip, and James and the Giant Peach. The last of his camp years though were made sour by a change in administration that he did not get along with. He still used it as a release though and maintained some of his best friendships from it mainly with his continued friends Stephen Goss and Maya Betley. High School For his higher education, Elijah attended the Gunston School. He began in 2013 and is expected to graduate in the spring of 2017. It was here that Elijah made some of his best connections with other people as well as made some of his largest ideological development. The school itself is a small environmentally minded school of around 180 students. It is however also constantly regarded as the commonly known "Druggy" school until late. Freshman Year Freshman year was a rough year for Elijah as he attempted to grasp the task of making new friends, being successful in sports, and achieving well in academic life. He, unfortunately, did relatively poorly in his academics as he clashed with his honors algebra teacher, struggled at learning the language of Latin, and was despised by his biology teacher. He did achieve decently with the two other goals though as he quickly became friends with other members of his class, but stayed close to the friends that had come with him from Kent School. He also gained popularity with clubs as he took photos at dances for Photo Club, Year Book, and also assisted in planning Earth Day for Environmental Club. However, due to Elijah's poor achievements grade wise he was placed on academic probation during the first half of the year. For sports, Elijah started the Fall season by joining the school's sailing team. The team was the descendant of a once national level team but had now been reduced to a fun day sailing group. He performed well, often aggravating his coach by stealing marks and singing songs by the band Queen loudly. In the spring Elijah switched to Crew and was quickly made a varsity coxswain due to his navigational experience and his small and light body. Elijah Coxed the women's varsity four and after their superb placement in the Maryland State Championships, the boat went to the Scholastic national regatta in New Jersey. Their placement in that regatta was not as positive but was an eye-opening experience. Elijah also participated in the school's theatrical performance during his Freshman year. He was placed as a small part, but enjoyed his participation all the same, as he continued to build friendships with upperclassmen as well as getting to know some of his peers better. Sophomore Year Sophomore year was the establishing year in which Elijah's academics hit a critical level. It began with the introduction of a new Latin teacher, who started the new year with a rigorous curriculum. This struggle was intensified with a shift of science from biology to chemistry. Elijah was not alone in his struggle though as he began to bond with one of his closest friends, Andrew Hightower or Drew. Drew and Elijah were both low placing students at the time who shared a majority of their classes. This lead to an impressive duo that relied on each other to hold each other's grades up. The academic year, unfortunately, did not go smoothly for the two. They did make it through though and by the end of Elijah's Sophomore year, he was off of academic probation. Cheating Scandal Due to the rigor of the new Latin teacher, the students of the Latin class were driven to alternative means of doing the homework. It began early in the year as individual members of the class discovered an online translation of the homework he was assigning. It started as a small scandalous group of low grading students who were slowly doing less of their own work and more of copying the online work. By the end of the first semester, a majority of the Latin classes were relying on the online translation. It was shortly after the end of the Christmas break when the school administration learned of this. This sparked a series of interviews and discussions, mainly directed to Elijah, Drew Hightower, and other more desperate members of the classes, to find how deep the cheating had gone and what had helped it had become so well established. It was a good event in the long run due to its reduction in the load of work and was a huge trust building event for the parties accused. Sports were also special as Elijah switched full time into the crew. He was made coxswain of the men's varsity four in the fall and stayed with them through the spring even having the school received it's first medal from the State Championships as they placed 3rd. This was the point in which Elijah really started to identify with the crew team and feel part of the group, as the team went to nationals for the second year ever. They didn't place well again in the nationals, but Elijah didn't care an intense amount and remained joyful and optimistic. This is considered to be the start of when the team coach began to question Elijah's capabilities in being a coxswain. Junior Year Junior year was the first year Elijah got almost all of his grades together, and he began to be able to manage his time as well as be organized enough to understand his work. He was unfortunately separated from Drew for a majority of his classes. This lead to his newfound word partnership with Samuel Wargotz and Natikesh Desai. He began working with these two individuals on his work and prospered as they worked well together. He worked with Natikesh in his physics class and worked more with Samuel, or Sam, for his Latin class. Elijah also began to specialize his classes, such as taking a second science, Robotics. He also finally made it on the honor role for the first time and was determined to stay on it. Elijah also started to become more socially involved, starting from the end of Sophmore year where he went to his first high school party. Then at the beginning of his Junior year, he was invited to another party. He needed to get a ride to the party though and this leads to a majority of his junior year friendships. He received a ride from two seniors, but before they went to the party they went to Luke Miller's house to watch a movie with a group of friends. Elijah came with and ended up making a few more great friendships. He continued to go to several other movie nights, and develop a very special connection with many of the goers. Even after the movie night event ended he still hung out with some of those individuals to have fun. He also began a friend group of his own as he began to bond with some other students over their love of a trading card game known as Magic: The Gathering. Beginning in his study halls he began to play with other students and helped introduce more peers to the game. Athletically though, Elijah suffered. He decided to return to the sailing team in the Fall as to spend more time with friends. This was made a stressed season though due to the harshness of the new coach who was determined to up the competitiveness of the team. This was an uphill battle for the new coach though as the sailing team was more directed towards fun and friends. By the end of the season, everyone was just as relaxed as ever and the new coach had found his efforts had failed. In the spring Elijah was to make a valiant return to the crew team but found that his position had been filled for the coxswain of the men's varsity four. The replacement coxswain, Lauren Covell, was about as experienced as Elijah, but many would say not as passionate in the profession as he was. This lead to a series of tests and secret votes by the boat and coaches to see who should remain as the coxswain. This was a very one-sided battle however as Lauren had the benefit of being the romantic interest of two members of the boat. This was accompanied by the coaches final word of moving Elijah to cox the men's junior varsity four. Elijah stayed prosperous nonetheless as he developed new strategies with his new boat. These strategies ended up taking them to the Maryland state championships, in which they placed second, which was the highest any boat had ever placed again. They were considered to be a shoe-in for the Scholastic National Regatta but were denied entry by the coach as an executive decision. This was even after the junior varsity boat had placed better than the varsity boat in the state championships. This angered a lot of the team as it appeared that the coaches were picking favorites, and focusing on one boat's success instead of helping the whole team develop. It also enraged Elijah to the point where he left the team permanently. At the end of Junior year, Elijah decided to run for the Student Government's Association Executive President. He was put up against two much more qualified individuals though, and it was looking like it would be a rough election as the winner needed a fifty percent majority to declare the vote for them. Elijah was helped, though, by a vigorous advertisement campaign championed by his friends Drew Hightower, Tim Hesford, and several of his other friends. They worked to cover the school in as many "Vote Eli"'s as they could around campus white boards. Elijah also garnered a lot of support as he was the first possible male president in over four years as well as his progressive ideas on school management. Senior Year Senior year was the zenith of Elijah's academic, social, and athletic balance. He had maintained honor roll the entirety of Junior year and is on the path to continue the trend of honors. He had solidified several key friend groups that he knew personally and are close to emotionally. He also rejoined the sailing team, and have been identified as one of their best skippers. He has also been an extremely proficient Executive President, given his situation. Academically speaking, Elijah has prospered. He became more independent in his studying, no longer relying on other poorly placing students to help and work with him. Due to his double science classes in Junior year, Elijah was able to focus more on social study classes. He also was able to begin his first AP class. Elijah also fully engaged himself in his classes as he began to receive outstanding, the highest grade for participation. He did, however, struggle with senioritis, and one of his main benefits was that a majority of his classes allowed for work to be turned into up until the last day of the quarter. Socially Elijah became fully active. He spent time with a core group of friends, Nick Desai, Ethan Boone, Tim Hesford, Evan Donohue, and Drew Hightower, as well as moving throughout the school society and talking as well as merging with other social groups. This was most evident when he was watched during study halls. If one were watching him they would see him sitting with his core group, and even when walking as far as the vending machine, he would talk to other groups, help certain people with some homework, and, if any other students were playing Magic: the Gathering, he would help judge card games. It was the best of all social worlds in his eyes. This was amplified by his presidency, as everyone could recognize him throughout the school. In the athletic field, Elijah had fun and avoided responsibility. Even though the sailing team had lost most of his close friends, Elijah still was able to sail with his favorite people every day. He did, however, conflict with the coach as he worked on the weekends, so he could not attend most regattas that happened. Elijah did have an issue in the spring though as he began to see more and more of a favoritism to certain members of the sailing team who received some extra privileges. Elijah didn't say much on the subject though as he was already on thin ice for dodging so many practices and not attending any regattas. Presidential duties for Elijah consisted of being a model student, doing morning announcements at the school-wide morning meetings, and managing the SGA. Elijah took his own little spin on each though. Instead of really representing the model student, one would see Elijah more as the average student with his semi-out of dress code outfits and his slight lateness to most events. He also was very much the normal student in his hatred for morning meetings as it was hard enough to attend them, let alone present them. He did, however, achieve the management of SGA, though it was aided thoroughly by an excellent cabinet. Elijah was however also a controversial figure when it came to faculty relations and was rather despised by the headmaster. He did have faculty allies though and was helped monumentally by the science department, mainly Dr. Wilson and Dr. Lipchock, Ms. Hock, and the Assistant Head of School, Ms. Grabis. These faculty members often kept Elijah on track in his duties and helped him get through the year with as few hitches as possible. Friendships One of the major defining ideas of high school for Elijah was the friends he made, and what each one really meant to him personally. It was a big change from middle school and elementary were he was basically told who he should be friends with even if he didn't want to be with them. George Bowie George Bowie has known and been friends with Elijah since Elijah was only a few months old. George is the first on the list for his tenacious friendship even through hard times. At one point in Elijah's middle school, he fell into step with some individuals who were a bit harsher than the normal. This group convinced Elijah to join in on their antics as well and encouraged Elijah to be crueler to some of his other classmates including George. George stuck behind Elijah though and when the group of kids turned to verbally attack Elijah, George was there to comfort him. Elijah now stays close with George often discussing books and tv shows together. Maya Betley Maya Betley is not Elijah's oldest friend, but one of his best. They first met in the theater summer camp where they bonded over their common interests in books. Elijah then stayed friends with Maya through the years as they did show after show together. Elijah eventually began doing less and less shows though, while Maya stayed close to the arts. Elijah continued to watch her shows though until she eventually dwindled down to almost no shows as well, even so, they stayed close and hung out as often as possible. Maya has been homeschooled for nearly all of her life as well, so Elijah often invites her to dances, and other school events that allowed outside participation. Recently, however, Elijah asked her out on a date, and she told him that she couldn't as she was moving to New York, and since then they haven't hung out anywhere near as often since. Andrew Hightower Andrew, more commonly known as Drew, has been Elijah's friend since Sophmore year in which they both shared a majority of classes. They were both below honors students, and Elijah was on academic probation for his grades being so low, with his parents even threatening to pull him out of Gunston and move him to public school. He and Andrew bonded though and began to work with each other in their classes to stay on top of work until eventually, they had worked each other up to honors students by the end of the fourth quarter. They have been close friends since. Elijah has even begun to move away from most other friend groups to really stay with Andrew and his friends as they are who Elijah enjoys time with most now. Elijah also finds Andrew as his most trusted confidant as well as they share more and more of their personal lives with each other when seeking advice or a friendly laugh. Luke Miller Luke and Elijah first started hanging out during a movie night that Elijah was invited to. The movie night was at Luke's house and was preceding a party all the attendees were going to later that night. Elijah ended up not having a ride home that night so he ended up staying at Luke's house that night. This began an intense friendship that lasted the entire of Junior year. Elijah bonded with Luke as Elijah's light-heartedness was cherished by Luke. Luke continued to host movie nights throughout the year until his friend circle slowly became less and less till it was only Elijah and a few others. The movie nights stopped then, but Elijah and Luke continued to hang out. The big thing that this introduced to Elijah was a social life. Elijah hadn't really spent time with anyone outside of school before he began to spend time with Luke. However he and Luke did become estranged as Luke left for college. Employment Haven Harbor Elijah's first job was arranged for him at a corporate marina in Rock Hall. He made a decent amount of money for his profession in tips but was very miserable in his employment. He often would get reprimanded seriously for minor offenses. He would often get scared by this remarks, but angry as well as his coworkers were often doing drugs on employment with little to no reprimand action. This eventually provoked Elijah to an early leave of employment but learning some valuable life lessons that he would never forget. Sailing Emporium On the contrary to his former employment, Elijah became employed by a small 'Mom and Pop' marina in Rock Hall. Although it wasn't as popular, and he made less in tips than he did at Haven Harbor, he was paid higher for the hour. Here he worked under a local crew that was much friendlier in administration than his previous employment. The business was failing, however. Elijah learned a lot from the process of it failing though. He was able to watch a business declare chapter 11 bankruptcy and still recover. Elijah was able to really see the inner workings of management as well, as he saw reorganization of infrastructure, optimization of business, and the strength of a loyal company. Category:Browse